The present invention relates to drumsticks and in particular to improving the handle portion of drumsticks.
A number of prior art patent disclosures describe various shapes for drumstick handles or shafts, designed to enhance the ergonomic connection between the hands and the handle during vigorous play, Including:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,369    US 2012/0006179    US 2009/0084246    US 2008/0250911    US 2008/0184867    US 2006/0027073
Many drummers have found that no such shapes or profiles have been totally satisfactory, given the wide range of hand sizes and play styles.
Another deficiency experienced by most drummers, especially during vigorous performances under hot lights, is the reduction in tack or friction between the hands and the drumstick handle. Conventional sticks have a smooth finish at room temperature, which becomes slick during vigorous play as the temperature, humidity, and/or moisture level rise. The prior art includes providing a permanent tacky coating on the drumsticks. This tack is uncomfortably felt when the drumsticks are simply held in the hands and the friction or “holding power” felt between the hands and the drumsticks diminishes during vigorous play. A temporary application of a tacky material such as sold under the trademark “Gorilla Snot” can be used, but this builds up a residue on the drumstick and in any event the tack also diminishes during vigorous play.